The crooked highschool
by randomgirl40
Summary: Sissi just wanted to finish the science project. Fate had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

"They say that he still roams these halls, looking for his crooked murderers, looking for his new crooked victims." David whispered, holding the flashlight under his chin.

"David stop this idiocy! Can't you see you're scaring the fifth grader?!" Sissi hissed, hitting him on the head.

"I'm not a fifth gradeeeerrrrrr! I'm in Seventh Grade!" The small fluffy haired child whined, whilst he clinged to Siss's arm.

"Geez... Can you guys stop for a moment and remember that we're trapped in this shithole of a school? We need to find a way out of here!" D shouted from his taken stance against a locker.

"It's not my fau- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Lets Rewind a bit...

Sissi sighed as she glared at the pen twiddling boy. She'd been paired with him for a project, a project she intended to get an A on.

"Ugh... I don't even want to do this stupid project! S'not like I need History to become a Lawyer! Y'know."

More sighing from Sissi. Why did she have to work with THIS GUY. A potato would've been more help!

"... Look 'D'. Its just one project. I've already got half the info, all you have to do is write it down! I'm not staying too long after school to-"

Sissi didn't finish her sentence as her arms seemed to fill with skinny annoying teenager. The lights had gone down and the library's window shutters had closed.

"..."

"..."

"Don't speak about this to anyone." D brushed himself off as he got down from Sissi's lap.

"Wasn't intending to." She replied, standing up. "Look, we've spent so long arguing about this project, that the schools been locked up. The best thing to do is find an open exit. Ugh, I was hoping to be done with this before lock down! David even said he was going to pick me up..."

"David as in David Hoover?! Geez, I hate that guy, the way he acts like he's all nice and kind, but then gets all cocky and assholey when your alone with him... God, talk about two faced! Not saying that they aren't good looking faces though-"

"Shut up D." Sissi grumbled as they left the library. She wasn't about to listen to D's crush woes.

The hallway was dark and empty, except for a mop and bucket that the janitor had probably left out. The silence only added to the eeriness of the deserted school.

"ECHOOOOOOO" D cupped his hands around his mouth, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. "OUCH!"

"That'll remind you to be serious!"

"I can't be serious! Sirius is dead!"

Oh joy... This was going to be a loooong night...

David shivered as he walked through the freezing cold school. Why had he agreed to pick Sissi up? No, the bigger question here was why had he decided to wear a T-Shirt and jeans? At night, in Winter, whilst it was raining. Well done David, clearly you are the best at choosing the right outfit for the weather.

"Ugh.. I'm such an idiot!" He slapped himself. "Why didn't I-"

BAM. BAM. BAM.

Holy Christmas Crackers. What was that?! Whatever it was, it seemed to be coming from the boy's bathrooms. Oh no. David had seen WAYYY too many horror films to know what would happen if he opened that door.

"HEYYY! I-IS ANYONE THEREEEE?! M-MR CARETAKER MA-MAN? SOMEONE? I-I'M LOCKED-D IIIIN! HEEELPP!"

Well, that didn't sound like a psychopathic killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Sounded like a whiny child. Oh.

"Just hang on a minute kid! I'll get you out in a sec!" David assured the unknown child on the other side of the door. "Gotta find a key.. A key, key, key... Wait. Is that... A hammer?!"

Twas indeed a hammer. A rubber mallet to be precise. A lot bigger than normal though. Whose hammer was this? Thor?! Harley Quin?! Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog?!

Back to the current situation though!

David picked up the hammer, and golly was it heavy, but still he attempted to stay upright. 'Remind me to go to the gym tomorrow brain.'

"HEY KID STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR OKAY!"

David swung the hammer back and forth, hoping the child had heard him. The hammer collided with the door, smashing wood into the room.

"OWIEEE!"

Shit.

"I GOT A SPLINTER!"

Not so shit.

"So, kid, mind telling me how you got locked in the toilets?"

"I don't knowwww! I- I was just going to the toilet before I left school, and and I went to open the door and I couldn't get out! And then the lights went off and it was all dark and and-"

"Woooah, calm down there kiddo, it's okay now, you're not hurt too badly, and I'm gonna take you home okay? First I gotta find my friend though... Look, whats your name?" David held the small boy at arms length. He really wasn't good at this whole comfort thing..

"I er... My name's Fluffy! I'm in seventh grade and er... Yeah..."

"Fluffy? Ya know what? Not gonna question that. I'm David Hoover, and I'm in eleventh grade okay?"

"Okay!"

"SISSIIII! I heard a noise!"

"You're being paranoid, D. It was probably just the wind." Sissi brushed off the whiny 15 year old.

"You're being paranoid D. Probably just the wind." D mimicked, obviously not satisfied with the response he received.

"HEEELPPP!"

"Well, that definitely wasn't the wind, now was it?"

"Shut up D."

With that, they raced towards the source of the noise.

"That.. *pant* was... *pant* exhausting!" D huffed as they reached the corridor nearest the bathrooms.

"Shut u- hey! Is that.. A person over there?!"

Sure enough, a tall shadowy figure was leaning over a smaller shape that appeared to be a child.

"Hey get away from that kid creep!" D shouted, in an attempt to be heroic, as he jumped on top of the figure.

"OOF!" The figure said as they crashed to the floor. "What the hell man?!"

"Uh... Whoops? Sorry David."

He really wasn't.

When David had fully recovered from the literal jumpscare, he explained what had happened with him and Fluffy. Sissi also shed light on her adventures with annoying scaredy pants.

"Uh huh. So uh... Seeing as we can't get out of the school, I say we pretend we're camping!" D announced for whatever reason he had. "Who's got a scary story?"

"I volunteer! I shall tell you, the story of the Crooked Man of MacGahan High."

"They say that he still roams these halls, looking for his crooked murderers, looking for his new crooked victims." David whispered, holding the flashlight under his chin.

"David stop this idiocy! Can't you see you're scaring the fifth grader?!" Sissi hissed, hitting him on the head.

"I'm not a fifth gradeeeerrrrrr! I'm in Seventh Grade!" The small fluffy haired child whined, whilst he clinged to Siss's arm.

"Geez... Can you guys stop for a moment and remember that we're trapped in this shithole of a school? We need to find a way out of here!" D shouted from his taken stance against a locker.

"It's not my fau- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Indeed, what the fuck was that? At the end of the hall, a tall gangly man was approaching. Well, I say man, but someone who can twist their neck in such a crooked angle couldn't possibly be human. It was picking up speed, getting closer and closer. It's empty eye-sockets dripping blood looked Satanic.

There was only one thing the gang could do.

"FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"


	2. Chapter 2

And so, they fucking ran for their lives. Except Fluffy, who did not understand what fucking meant, so just ran as fast as he could.

"H-have we... Lost that thing?" D breathed, bending over as he attempted to catch his breath.

David glanced back into the dark corridor. "Yeah, I think so... We also managed to lose Sissi..."

"Awesome! She was always nagging me anyways."

"Don't be a dick, D."

"Wow rude."

"I have no idea whats going on." Fluffy said, as he had no idea what was going on.

David shrugged, before ruffling the kid's hair. "Same."

"Same-"

"Shut up D no one cares. You don't even have a name!"

"I do too! Its D-"

Unfortunately, D could not reveal the biggest spoiler in the world at that moment, as Mr Deady McContortionist had reared his ugly head once more. Behind them.

"GOTTA GO FAST BYE!"

"DON'T LEAVE US HERE D!"

MEANWHILE IN A TOP SECRET LOCATION AKA THE GIRLS BATHROOM

Sissi walked out of the toilets, relieved after taking a wizz she had been holding in since she started running. Hopefully the guys had heard her announcing her need to piss and were waiting right outsi-

Oh wait. Why would she even consider that option?

Sure enough, the hallway around the bathrooms was as empty as the houses as Parliament when debating making tampons and pads free.

"Jesus Christ, can't expect anything of these guys... Why couldn't I have gotten trapped with a compass and a responsible adult?"

Oh Sissi, did you not realise that in Horror stories, there will always be major inconveniences? Hark! I think I hear an inconvenience now.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OOMPH!"

Oomph indeed, for a small fluffy thing had collided with Sissi's stomach, a small fluffy child.

"Fluffy? Where'd you come from?"

"Scary guy with broken neck was chasing us! Mr David and the other guy went down another corridor to me!"

Sissi facepalmed, trust those two to run off without the child. Couldn't trust them with a jelly baby, let alone a ten year old! Mental Note #37, never let D or David have kids.

"Uh... Miss Sissi. What do we do now?"

Sissi out her hands on her hips and thought for a minute. "Well, the responsible thing to do is find an exit and get the hell out of here, however, we should look for Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber."

"Its Tweedledum and Tweedledee."

She put a finger to his lips, stopping Fluffy from speaking. "Shoosh floof."

This is a story break. Its kinda boring. Anyway, how was your day? Did you buy anything ni- OH WAIT THERES THE PLOT-

"DAVID WE LOST THE KID!"

Crap. Well done David, you win best childminder award 2015.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaatttt?! Holy shit, are you sure D?"

D sped up his pace, trying to match David's long strides, with his long, womanly legs. "Yep, pretty fucking sure there is no child speeding along besides us as we run for our lives."

"Oh this day can't get any worse!" David said as he stepped on an abandoned rake in the middle of the corridor.

D could not stop laughing after that. Well, not until he ran into a spade, that somehow was also in his way. And not at all placed there by David. Nope.

Okay, maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. But that does not matter! Because... Hey look a convenient hiding spot!

David dragged D into the cupboard, so that they could hide until the monster left. The closet was a tight fit though, their bodies pressed up against each other so closely D could feel the blond breathe in and out.

"Your breathe stinks dude. Use mouthwash some time." Way to ruin the mood D.

"Shooosh, and fuck you." David hissed, pressing his back against the wall so that he didn't have to come into contact with D.

This fic seems to be getting very ' sugoi yaoi desu ' up there- ANYWAY, MEANWHILEEEE.

"If I were two morons running for my life, where would I be..."

"In a claustrophobic closet?" Fluffy suggested, as they walked 500 miles and 500 more just to find the two afore mentioned morons.

"... How the hell do you, a ten year old know that word?" Sissi raised an eyebrow, because when she was ten, the biggest word she knew was Supercalifragilisticexpialidosious. Try saying that ten times fast. "Anyway, that is very likely. Good thinking child."

And so they began their quest to finding a closet.


End file.
